


Between the Lines

by Anjou



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjou/pseuds/Anjou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subtext. How would I write a Mulderless Season 9, where Scully is being phased out of the X-Files? Herein, fragments from a season's worth of episodes. Probable airdates are listed next to episode numbers. I assume that GA will not be in every episode next season, and that she would be utilized more during sweeps months. </p><p>No body doubles for DD were harmed in the making of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

~~~~~~~~

9X01 (11.04.01)

The scene opens with a pan of Scully's bedroom, which is significantly more messy than the last time we saw it. The room appears to be as empty as the thoroughly disheveled bed is. The quiet of the scene is cut by the ringing phone and we hear someone moving to answer it before a woman's hand comes down to pick up the receiver. 

"Hello," Scully answers uncharacteristically. Her normally coifed hair is mussed. She is smooth-faced and without makeup; a string of freckles is visible across her nose. She is lightly tanned. 

"Agent Scully?" Doggett seems puzzled by her simple greeting.

"Hello, Agent Doggett," she answers cheerfully. She looks relaxed and happy.

"It sounds like you've been enjoying your time off," he chuckles. "How's Will? He must be getting big."

"He is," she says with a smile, "and I certainly have been, but I'll assume that you didn't call to catch up."

"No," Doggett sighs. "I'm sorry, but I didn't, although since we are catching up, how's Mulder?" he mispronounces Mulder's last name with his characteristic aplomb and Scully shakes her head, still smiling.

The camera pulls back to reveal her standing at the window of the bedroom wearing a suspiciously large grey T-shirt. The bedroom closet door is open; Mulder's clothes are visible. Scully turns to the curtains and moves them aside. Outside, on the sidewalk we can see Mulder's back and legs as he stretches out to go for a run. He's got a running stroller in front of him and Will's small, sneakered feet are kicking as he waits for his Daddy to get it in gear. "He's great," Scully says softly, as she watches the two of them. The sunlight falling on her illuminates the diamonds in her ring. 

"Uh-huh," Doggett says suspiciously. "Have you got any news to report about your mysterious beach vacation?" 

Scully smiles enigmatically and says, "There was nothing mysterious about it, Agent Doggett. The beach is always lovely in the fall, and we enjoyed our time away. I'll be back at work part-time starting tomorrow, so I'm assuming you have something you need me to get on right away…" Her tone is businesslike and friendly at the same time, but she is clearly not volunteering any information.

"Uh-huh," Doggett says amiably, in a tone that indicates the discussion is not over, but he moves on after a beat. "There's a little something in the morgue that you might find interesting. I'm hoping that you at least find it explainable…"

~~~~~~~

9X02 (11.11.01)

The camera is looking over Monica Reyes' shoulder as she strides down the long, hospital-like corridor and opens the swinging double doors. Across the room, a scrubs-wearing Dana Scully is fiddling with the pair of safety glasses perched on her head, while talking on the phone. She doesn't look up when Monica enters the room, but continues absent-mindedly using the glasses as a headband as she listens to the person on the other line. 

"So are you saying that you have to sell something and buy something in the same year to avoid a massive capital gains penalty?" She pauses. "Right, right, we … but focus here. I mean, I agreed that more room is a good idea, but I thought the estate issues were still pending, at least the…" Scully notices Monica for the first time. "I've got to go," she says abruptly and hangs up without saying goodbye.

"Hi Dana," Monica says brightly. "Long time no see." 

Scully smiles ruefully and spreads her hands out as if to say, "been a little busy." She's walking over to the computer in the near corner of the shot and Monica follows her. 

"You look great," Monica says and Scully's shoulders relax marginally. She's typing into the keyboard.

"Thanks," she says. 

"How's the transition back to the working world?" Scully raises an eyebrow before she opens her mouth to speak and Monica hastily amends her question. "The paid working world, I mean?" 

"It's all a little strange," Scully admits, "but we're adjusting. And speaking of strange," she adds and taps the computer screen, "take a look at this."

Monica looks as if she wants to say something else, but stops herself and crosses to look at the computer screen. She stares at the screen for a second and then announces, "I can say with complete confidence that I have no idea what I'm looking at."

~~~~~~~~

9X03 (11.18.01)

Monica is on the phone in the X-Files Office as the scene opens, "Dana said she'd have something relatively soon for us. She was going to stop by sometime this afternoon and let me know what she found. Yeah," she says, "as soon as I hear anything, John." She makes a frustrated noise. "Yes, I promise."

She hangs up after saying goodbye and then looks up at the sound of a throat clearing. Scully is standing in the doorway with a file in her hand. She looks just slightly wistful.

"Hey!" Monica says, jumping up. "Speak of the…" she rolls her eyes at Scully's raised eyebrow. "John says 'Hi'," she finishes.

"How's he doing?" Scully asks with some concern.

"He's got a pretty good concussion, a truly colorful black eye, two broken ribs and an attitude problem, thanks," Monica answers wryly.

Scully laughs. "Under the circumstances," she begins, but Monica interrupts her.

"I keep telling him that he's lucky that it isn't worse, but he's just mad that Jeffries got away." 

Scully nods, but she's looking over Monica's shoulder at the new clips on the bulletin board. Monica follows her gaze. "That reminds me," she says and she opens up a drawer and pulls out a file. "I saved these for you." 

Scully takes the file and opens it up. On the top of a pile of newspaper clippings is a picture of a much younger Mulder and herself in the field. Their expressions are concentrated as they focus in on each other. She smiles at the photo. Mulder is talking, of course. "Thanks," she says, shutting the file.

Monica smiles at her in return and there is a brief pause in the conversation. 

"It's good to see that you and Agent Doggett are making this your place," Scully says sincerely. "That's the way it should be."

Monica snorts, and then says, "Well, the way things are going, this might literally end up being my place." 

"Oh?" Scully asks, unsure where the conversation is going.

"Yeah," Monica drawls, flipping the real estate section toward Scully. There are a bunch of listings circled and then crossed out. "The apartment I rented was a condo and the owner has decided to sell it." 

Scully starts to say something and Monica waves her hand, "And before you ask, you wouldn't believe how much he wants for it," she says. "There's just no way I can afford it, or anything else in this town, it seems." She crosses to the coffeepot and pours herself a cup and then waves it at Scully, who declines with a slow shake of her head. "Not that you came here to listen to my housing woes," she says. "So, what have you got?"

Scully fingers the real estate listings with a thoughtful expression on her face, then turns to Monica and says, "Well, what I've got is here is a garden variety murder." Monica looks disappointed. "Of course, it's a tropical garden, with some really exotic elements, but … it's still a murder." 

~~~~~~~~

9X04 (12.2.01)

The sounds of sneakers squeaking on a gym floor are in the background as the camera focuses on Scully, sitting in the first row of the bleachers, a magazine open on her lap. One of her feet is pushing the bar on the bottom of a stroller and she is humming off-key. Her son appears to be sleeping pretty peacefully, despite the din. She moves her head back and forth, following the game. The indistinct chatter in the background resolves into a male voice yelling, "Two, Milk! Get it!" 

Scully smiles at the words and then is distracted from watching the game by the ringing of her phone. She fumbles with the diaper bag on the stroller and jostles Will who begins wailing. She drops her magazine and sighs in exasperation. 

"Scully," she says through gritted teeth. She rocks Will with her foot and his wails quiet down, but his hands are still fluttering in the carriage. 

"I apologize, Agent Scully," Doggett begins. "I didn't mean to wake the…" His face wrinkles up in puzzlement. "Where exactly are you?" he inquires.

"We're at Mulder's game," Scully says tersely. She picks up her magazine, which is revealed to be The Journal of Forensic Pathology. "And, I am off-duty."

"I know, I know," Doggett says soothingly. "And I know I said I wouldn't call unless it was an emergency, but I am reasonably certain that the forensic evidence in this case has been tampered with and that a murderer is going to walk free unless I can prove that fact." 

"Reasonably certain?" Scully emphasizes.

"I'm almost positive, Agent Scully," Doggett says earnestly, "but this is where I need you. Agent Gordon just refuses to even analyze the two new samples I've brought in and I am up against it. 48 hours is up in 12, and if I can't prove my point, MacGruder is going to walk." He pauses. "I don't need to tell you what this means."

Scully sighs, but moves the receiver away from her mouth so Doggett cannot hear her. She pats Will's round belly, smoothing the blanket over it. "More dead children," she whispers.

Doggett nods on his end of the line. "Yeah," he says. "Can you help me, Agent Scully?" 

"I'll call you from the lab," she answers and then hangs up after saying goodbye. She stares at her sleeping son for a moment with a grieving expression on her face, then stands up. "Mulder!" she yells, waving her arms, then looks around in frustration as it appears he is too far away to hear her. One of the guys nearest to her pats her arm, and says, "I'll sub in for him," then shucks his windpants. 

"Thanks," she answers, then turns back to pack her stuff up.

We can hear him yelling, "Milk!" as he runs out to the basketball court off-camera.

~~~~~~~~

9X05 (12.9.01)

The camera pans around a small, clean office. There are a few pictures on the desk, but the one that we can see most clearly is of Will. He is wearing a Knicks shirt, lying on his back and attempting to put one of his feet in his mouth while smiling. We can hear the clicking of the computer keys break off as Scully searches through opened files spilling over onto the surface of her orderly desk, obviously looking for something.

"Where did I put that mass spectrograph result sheet?" she asks herself rhetorically as there's a knock at the door. 

"Come in," Scully says as she continues to sort through her files. The door swings open to reveal A.D. Skinner.

"A.D. Skinner," she says, with a smile. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

Skinner's smile is tempered by a look of concern. "Looking for you, Agent Scully, but I'm afraid I caught you at a bad time."

"No," she says, shaking her head and shuffling papers. "Just having one of those days, the kind where you swear, a ha," she says triumphantly, waving a sheet of paper, "that somebody's been hiding things from you. Petty annoyances." She waves him into the office.

Skinner observes her for a moment. "You look good, Agent Scully," he says, "Happy. Well-rested, even." 

She laughs a little. "Will is a good sleeper," she says, then adds, "lately. Plus, I've gotten used to getting by on napping, after all of those years I was on the X-Files."

Skinner nods, his expression faintly sad. "I can imagine," he says. "Times have changed." Scully nods in return. "How's Mulder?" he asks. "Keeping busy?"

She smiles. "Will keeps him out of trouble," she says, then adds cryptically, "mostly."

Skinner looks at her with suspicion, almost as if he's worrying that Mulder is putting himself, her or the baby in danger.

"Oh, no," she says, when she notices the change in his demeanor, "nothing like that. He's just… " She pauses for a beat, then clears her throat. "He's writing a book," she rushes out, fiddling with her papers again.

"Mulder?" Skinner says in a surprised tone. "Can he sit still for that long?" 

Scully swallows a laugh. "Actually, yes," she says.

Skinner raises an eyebrow. "Dare I ask what it's about?"

Scully starts to speak, then closes her mouth, then opens it again. "It's a mystery," she murmurs, addressing the top of her desk and not Skinner, "being investigated by two people." She looks up at Skinner from under her hair. "A man and a woman."

Skinner nods. "Mm, hmm…" he says encouragingly.

"It's, um, kind of a thriller, with some supernatural elements thrown in…" she continues haltingly. 

Skinner is nodding as if this is all to be expected.

"And some romance between the main characters," she concludes in a rush. She's fiddling with things on her desk, and she might just be blushing a little. "It's in the subtext, at this point."

"You don't say," Skinner says, hiding a smile at her discomfiture. "Must be fiction."

She glances up at him in shock and then bursts into an un-Scully-like giggle when he gives her a look. "Must be," she agrees.

Skinner lets out a surprised chuff of laughter at her behavior. "How is it?" Skinner asks.

Scully opens her mouth, then hesitates again. "Well, I'm reasonably certain that my opinion would be seen as biased, but …" she breaks off at Skinner's raised eyebrow. "I think it's really good," she says softly, dropping her head. 

Skinner nods, "I'm not surprised," he says crisply.

Scully looks up with a shocked expression. "Mulder has always known the value of a good story," Skinner says. "I've known that since I read his first field report."

Scully laughs again.

~~~~~~~~

9X06 (12.16.01)

We cut into a scene of Doggett and Scully on a stakeout in Reston, Virginia. They are in one of the Bureau's Chrysler sedans. The location tags tell us that it is 6:00 PM.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Agent Doggett, but one thing I do not miss about field work is the stake-out," Scully announces after a period of silence.

"Yeah," Doggett answers laconically. "I can certainly see why." He looks at his watch. "Agent Reyes said she'd be here by 7:00 though, so we'll have you home in plenty of time before Mulder has to put Will down for the night." 

Scully glances down at her chest and tries to discreetly shift the seatbelt strap, but says nothing. 

Doggett notices her movement and becomes slightly uncomfortable. "Do you want me to call her and make sure that she's going to be on time?" he asks. 

"I'm fine," Scully answers characteristically.

"She's not usually late," Doggett says, "but she's still having a helluva time trying to find a place to live and she really needed to meet with her real estate agent."

"It's fine," Scully says again, with a warning note in her voice. "Really." 

~~~~~~~~

9X07 (12.23.01)

The camera pans back to show Doggett and Reyes in the X-Files office, which has a few seasonal decorations up. Reyes is on the phone; Doggett is pretending to do paperwork. 

"No, we're definitely closing up shop as soon as we finish the report, Dana. What are you guys going to do?" Monica asks.

Scully is standing in her living room. In the background, we can see a decorated Christmas tree. Scully is clearly in the middle of wrapping presents, as the table is covered with paper, boxes, bows and shopping bags. "We're just going to stay home and celebrate," she says. "Just enjoy our first Christmas together."

Monica is smiling at the phone, "That's great, Dana. You guys really deserve it. Thanks for all the help that you gave us on the case." Her tone turns serious and she glances across the office at Doggett, who notices the change and picks up the phone, "I don't think John and I would be here if it weren't for what you did." 

Doggett is nodding. "That goes for me, too, Agent Scully. Thank you." 

Scully smiles with a little embarrassment at her end of the line. "I was just doing my job," she says softly. 

"We still appreciate it, Agent Scully," Doggett says gruffly. "Where's Mulder and Will?" he asks. "It's awful quiet over there." 

"It is," Scully says in a suspicious tone, "now that you mention it. Mulder said he was going to put on some Christmas music, but that was a while ago." Just as she finishes speaking, the sounds of 'Blue Christmas' fill the air around her and she turns around. She bursts into laughter as she notices Will sitting on the couch dressed like a Christmas elf. He has a tiny Elvis wig on.

"What?" Monica asks. 

Scully continues laughing and chokes out "Mulder bought Will a new outfit," then lets out a little shrieking "Mulder!" as she catches sight of him. She bends over double with laughter. The camera pans back to reveal a red jump-suited figure with an Elvis wig on and a huge rhinestone belt. His back is to the camera, his arms outstretched in an exaggerated "What?" gesture. "I gotta go," Scully gasps out and hangs up.

Monica and Doggett both react sharply to the suddenly disconnected phone call. "Well," Monica says, after a beat.

"I don't think I wanna know what was going on there," Doggett announces. "I think it's better if I don't dwell on it, if you know what I mean." 

Monica shakes her head and gathers her things. "Merry Christmas, John" she says simply.

"Thank you very much," he slurs out in answer, "and same to you."

~~~~~~~~

9X08 (01.06.02)

Scully is packing up her materials at the front of a classroom in Quantico when her phone rings. She smiles softly when she hears who it is. She doesn't notice when Doggett comes in the back of the room with a file folder in his hands.

"Hey," she says in a relaxed voice, "I was just going to call you. How's it going?" Her brow creases. "No, I don't think that you should just trash Chapter 9," she says, then listens for a moment. "Mulder," her tone is soothing, "I think it's much more realistic when two people fall in love gradually, after a period of getting to know each other." She listens again. "No, no," she says patiently, "I didn't say you had to wait for sev--" 

Scully breaks off when she sees Doggett and then turning away from him, continues in an almost whisper, "I thought that you were setting up that scene for the sequel, or maybe the third book. What happened to change your mind?" She listens and her expression becomes thunderous. 

"Well, look who's talking here," she says heatedly. "Has Frohike ever had a date? Or Langly? What did Byers have to say?" she asks pointedly, then listens. "I rest my case," she announces. "Do not take romantic advice from Frohike or Langly. I mean really Mulder, consider the source."

In the background, Doggett is struggling not to laugh as he continues to eavesdrop. Scully hears his strangled noises and looks over her shoulder. She fixes him with a withering stare and Doggett straightens up and begins earnestly examining the bulletin board near the door. She turns her back on Doggett again.

"Chapter 9 is good, Mulder" she says quietly in a reassuring tone. She pauses. "Yes, I promise." Her voice has taken on a very different tenor. "I'll be home in about two hours," she says and then hangs up without saying goodbye. She straightens her jacket before turning to face Doggett.

"Agent Doggett," she says crisply, "what brings you all the way out to Quantico?" 

~~~~~~~~

9X09 (01.13.02)

The camera pans down the hallway of Hegel Place and stops at number 42. Inside, we can hear a phone ringing as our vantage point changes and we are inside the same familiar walls, but the floors are covered with boxes. 

"Wait, wait, wait…" we hear a woman's voice pleading as the camera pulls back to reveal … Monica Reyes. 

"Hello," she says breathlessly. "No, I'm sorry. There's nobody here by the name of Marty." She pauses. "No, really, I'm sure." She jumps and then looks at the phone quizzically. "That's got to be like the fifth time that's happened," she says.

~~~~~~~

9x10 (01.20.02)

"Where in the hell are those test results?" Doggett barks, rummaging through the papers on his desk. He picks up the phone. Skinner, who had just been entering the office, notices the tension in the room and glances over at Monica.

"Agent Smith said he'd have them down here by 4:00 PM, John," she says in an even tone. "It's only 2:30."

"Agent Smith? Agent Smith works for Agent Gordon, doesn't he?" Doggett asks. "I thought Agent Scully was going to handle all of our sensitive materials. I don't want any of those test results ending up in the wrong hands."

"Agent Doggett," Skinner says smoothly, "I can personally vouch for Agent Smith. There's no reason for you to worry." 

"No reason?" Doggett says, his voice raising. "I can't see how you can say that when we still don't know what the hell these things are. What if they're like Crane and Rohrer or Billy Miles? I thought Agent Scully would be the one to want to work on these tests." 

"There's no reason to assume that these things are the same as Billy Miles," Monica interjects.

"There's no reason not to," Doggett counters hotly, looking at her challengingly.

She shakes her head, "I've got a feeling, John," she begins, but Doggett throws his arms out in the air and then turns and looks at Skinner, putting his hands on his hips. 

"Where is Agent Scully?" he asks. "I don't need feelings, I need some facts!"

Monica bristles behind him. "Will and Mulder both have ear infections, John," she says sharply, "and I've got a feeling" she puts undue emphasis on the word, "that taking care of her family is just a little bit more important to Dana than your facts right now." She picks up her bag and slams out of the office, leaving Skinner and Doggett alone.

Skinner is looking at John disapprovingly.

"Ear infections?" Doggett asks after a beat.

"Swimming lessons," Skinner answers. "Don't you think you were a little hard on her?" 

Doggett sighs. "I just feel like I don't know what I'm doing half the time," he says.

Skinner nods his head in understanding. "Yes, I know," he answers, and walks toward the door. 

He turns as he reaches the threshold, "but how exactly is that Agent Reyes' problem?" He walks out the door, leaving Doggett alone.

~~~~~~~

9x11 (02.03.02)

Doggett leaves Kersh's office in a hurry, leaving Monica and Scully in the dust as he rushes down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Monica yells at his retreating back. Her tone is exasperated.

"Skinner!" Doggett tosses back over his shoulder without really turning around. Monica's shoulders drop as Scully raises an eyebrow and looks at her shoe. Monica's hands fall to her sides in a defeated gesture. Scully bites at her lip.

"Well," Scully says, after an instant of silence "I think I can say with a reasonable amount of certainty that absence does not make the heart grow fonder where Deputy Director Kersh is concerned."

Monica snorts in agreement as they move down the hall. "He just gets under John's skin, you know?" She glances at Scully. "I'm not saying it's without reason, but I just wonder sometimes." She stops and turns to face Scully. "Kersh really seems to have it in for you," Reyes says, in an obvious effort to draw Scully out. 

Scully shrugs but doesn't say anything. She looks very tired. 

"Dana?" Scully turns and looks at her. "Can I ask you a question?"

Scully shrugs again and makes a noncommittal face. "I don't see how I could stop you."

Monica sighs. "Do you ever wonder why you're doing this? I mean, what are we doing this for?"

Scully makes a weary sound, almost a sighing half-laugh, then turns to walk down the hall. Reyes follows. "Well, I think that question cannot be avoided when you're working on the X-Files." She pauses. "It claims a high price, you know, and there were times," she pauses again, "there are still times, that I wonder what it's all been for."

She looks at her hands. "But for me, right now, the answer is very simple." She smiles ruefully. "I'm doing this for the health insurance."

Monica's jaw drops. "That's why you're still with the FBI?"

Scully nods slightly, an ironic smile on her face. "Right now, yes." She ticks off her reasons in her ordered and precise way. "My current position seems like part-time work compared to the schedule I used to keep when I was traveling a great deal. The work itself is somewhat intellectually challenging, particularly for this division. In addition, I've gotten to keep my hand in as a field agent, which has always been important to me." She pauses. "There are downsides, of course: petty bureaucratic matters and intermittent contact with Deputy Director Kersh being chief among them. But, the reality is that you wouldn't believe how much it would cost to insure Mulder and me, much less to get coverage for Will on our own." 

She looks up at Monica. "My life revolves around the pragmatic right now, so for me, the answer is very simple. But I clearly remember what it felt like to be in your position. The real question is: 'What are you on the X-Files for, Agent Reyes?'"

Monica stares back at Scully for a long beat. "I don't know anymore," she says finally. "I just don't know."

~~~~~~~

9x12 (02.10.02)

We see Scully's thumb press #1 on her speed dial and hear the phone ringing through. She seems about to speak for a moment, and then sighs. When she does speak, it is clear she is talking to a machine. "Mulder, it's me. I was hoping that you'd be home by now." She pauses. "We're just about to board the plane, so I'll be shutting my phone off in about 3 minutes. It's 4:30 now," she says, consulting her watch. "I expect to be in Duluth no later than 10:00. I'll call you from there." She hangs up without saying goodbye, her expression distant and a little sad.

"Ready, Agent Scully?" Doggett asks gently. Over the public address system, the last boarding calls are being made.

"As I'll ever be," she mutters. They walk to the jetway, where Agent Reyes stands waiting at the door.

~*~

We come in upon a scene taking place in Doggett's room between Reyes, Scully and Doggett. 

"What I don't understand, Agent Scully," Doggett is saying vehemently, "is why you are so interested in having independent outside confirmation of your own work."

"John," Reyes says sharply. "She's doing it to protect you."

Doggett looks from Reyes to Scully, clearly not believing what he's hearing. "Is that true?" he demands of Scully.

Scully has her stoic's face on when she answers the question. "It's become apparent to me over these last few weeks that Deputy Director Kersh has decided to challenge me professionally by questioning my objectivity as a scientist," Scully says in a crisp tone. "The best way to defuse this as a tactic is to verify my work with that of the outside department."

Doggett is shocked and plainly angry. "This is just bull-" he breaks off and turns around. "Who is he working for?" he asks rhetorically.

"He's just protecting the integrity of the FBI from divisive and unsubstantiated points of view," Scully says quietly, quoting from one of their more recent meetings. 

"That is ridiculous," Reyes says quietly.

Scully nods shortly. "Well," she says, "you have to understand that he is looking for any and all opportunities to discredit the X-Files. All I'm saying is that I'm his current opportunity. The tactic he's using makes sense. He's basically saying that instead of debunking the work of the X-Files, which was my original assignment, that my work has ultimately supported them." She pauses. "Mulder has said pretty much the same thing to me, but he was pleased about it. Kersh would just rather that anything controversial just would disappear."

"Like Mulder did," Doggett says in a deadly tone.

Scully blanches and Reyes throws Doggett a dagger-eyed look. 

"Exactly," Scully says. She sits quietly while Doggett shuffles through the file in his hands in frustration. "If you'll excuse me for a minute."

After she exits the room, Reyes asks Doggett a direct question. "Do you really think that Kersh was involved in Mulder's abduction?"

"I don't know what-all he's involved in, Monica," he answers her in a weary tone, "but I do know that he was involved with Rohrer and Crane last spring. He told me," he says emphatically, "that it was better for the Bureau if Mulder stayed dead."

Monica inhales sharply. "Did he expect you to do something about that?" she asks in a stunned tone. 

"That was never made clear to me," Doggett answers, "but you can draw your own conclusions."

Monica jumps at a whirring sound that comes from nearby and reaches for her gun.

"Breast pump," John says gruffly. 

"Right," Monica says.

~*~

Monica enters the room she's sharing with Scully to find her on the phone. Scully is singing quietly, in her rough, off-key voice,

"And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring ..." 

Monica passes out of the range of Scully's singing as she goes into the bathroom and washes her hands. When she turns the water off, she can hear Scully talking.

"Night, baby." There is a pause. "Is he doing that thing again?" Scully is asking when Monica comes back into the room. She sighs. "Call me back after you get him settled down, OK?" She hangs up, but remains seated on the bed with a pensive expression on her face. 

"Everything OK at home, Dana?" Monica asks. 

Scully nods, but doesn't look up. 

Monica, who has her back turned, doesn't see the gesture, so she prompts a response again. "Did something happen, Dana?"

"My son turns his head to look at the front door when I talk to him on the phone," she says quietly. "When he hears my voice, he starts looking for me." She gets up off the bed and takes her gun off. "I'm going to turn in," she says quietly and collects her things to go into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~

9x13 (02.17.02)

Doggett opens the door to Scully's office. He's carrying a deli bag and appears to be in a great hurry. "Agent Scully," he says, "I got here as soon as I could...Hey!" Doggett spots Will sitting in his baby seat on Scully's desk, his mouth ringed with food. "How's it goin', little man?" he asks. Will gives him a green-tinged toothless smile.

"I really, really appreciate this," Scully says. 

"No problem," Doggett answers, taking off his suit jacket as Scully wipes down Will.

"He's all done eating and he's probably going to get sleepy really soon. He's not usually fussy, so..." Scully has reorganized the baby bag and is now trying to find files. "Mulder's on his way back, but this meeting shouldn't take that long." She stops. "I hope."

"Who knew that they audit the scientific work as well, huh?" says Doggett.

Scully flinches. "Labs are commonly audited, Agent Doggett," she says firmly. "It's a standard practice that every scientist expects." She glances up at the smoke detector pointedly and Doggett makes an annoyed face, but nods.

"Well, no need to worry Agent Scully, I'm more than happy to spend my lunch hour," he emphasizes loudly, "here with Will. Was Mulder able to get everything he needed done?" he asks obliquely. 

"I think so," Scully says. She smiles then, clearly excited, and grabs a pen. "Here's the extension I can be reached at if you can't get me on my cellphone. She writes down, 'He sold it!' and shows the note to Doggett." He gives her a thumbs up and Scully starts to hustle out the door, then comes back in to give Will a kiss. 

~~~~~~~

9x14 (02.24.02)

Monica dials the phone after reading the results on her computer screen and as we hear it ring through on the other end, we see a familiar apartment now covered in moving boxes. "Hello," Scully says hurriedly, as she fumbles for the phone.

"Dana!" Monica says. "How's it going?"

Scully sighs and rubs her head as if she has a headache. In the background, you can hear Will fretting. "It's been a long day," she says wearily. "The movers are here, so we're trying to get the stuff that we don't want to go on the truck out to the cars. I can't talk long."

"Okay, okay," Monica says, "but please check your e-mail when you get a chance. I'm forwarding you some test results that John and I got back today from Smith. He's totally stumped by what we gave him and he's trying to keep it out of Gordon's hands. I don't want to prejudice you, but Smith wants to hear your thoughts on the analysis of the steel vertebra that we recovered from the fire. At your suggestion, we're keeping it in one of the cold rooms at the lab. Can you look at it later on?"

Scully is distracted by some activity in her apartment. A man walks up to her bearing a huge box marked 'Kitchen. FRAGILE A-1'. We can just see the tips of his spiky brown hair over the top of the box, which is completely obscuring his face. On his left hand, there is a wedding ring. "Oh, Thank God," Scully says. "That's the one, Mulder." 

The man carrying the box pivots and walks out the open door as Scully turns her attention back to the phone. "I can't promise I'll get to it anytime soon." In the background, Will's crying intensifies to an agonized wail. "Monica, I have to go. Mulder's outside and Will is losing it." She hangs up the phone.

~~~~~~~

9x15 (03.10.02)

"Subject is a Caucasian male, approximately 180 cm in height, 90 km in weight. He appears to be 55-65 years of age. Visual examination has revealed no proximal cause of death. I'll begin a standard post-mortem with a Y incision. It is 9:30 EST on March 6, 2002. March 6, 2002." Scully repeats. She seems to be stuck on the date and stops dictating.

"Dr. Scully?" The gowned mortuary assistant is concerned. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Scully answers briefly. "I just realized what the date is, that's all." When the assistant looks at her blankly she continues. "It's an anniversary of sorts."

"Ah," the assistant says, "that would explain the big bouquet of flowers that was just delivered for you."

"Really?" Scully asks. She is clearly surprised. "What kind of flowers?"

The assistant hems and haws a little, clearly out of his depth. "Big ones," he says hesitantly. "It's a big bouquet. I recognized some sunflowers and there are some tall pink and white flowers that are kind of in clumps."

"Sweet William," Scully says softly. She is smiling behind her mask.

The assistant shrugs, "If you say so," he says.

~~~~~~~

9x16 (3.17.02)

"Agent Frederickson," Doggett calls to the man's retreating back. The agent turns back and Doggett yells, "Make sure that those samples are sent to the attention of Agent Dana Scully," The agent nods. Doggett pulls out his phone as Monica appears at his elbow.

"She's not in the lab today, John," she says. 

"Is today one of her Quantico days?" he asks, stopping his dialing.

"No," she says. "Will's got a cold and Mulder's in New York today dealing with book stuff."

Doggett makes a face. "I thought the deal was signed, sealed and delivered," he says. "Is there trouble?"

"No trouble," Monica answers. "In fact, it's about the delivered part of the signed and sealed. Mulder's reading the galleys before they go to print." 

Doggett goggles. "That," he says with heavy emphasis, "was fast. I didn't think it would get into print that fast."

Monica nods. "It's definitely unusual. Dana won't say much, but it seems to me like the publishing company has some high hopes for the book. They want it out, now."

Doggett ponders this for a moment. "Just how much do you think that kind of thing pays?" he asks.

"Looking for a new job, John?" Monica asks sardonically.

"What?" Doggett asks rhetorically, waving his arms to gesture at the slime-covered field surrounding them. His movement encompasses their fashionable hip-waders. "And give all this up?" he retorts.

"Right," Monica agrees, fumbling in her trenchcoat for a cigarette, "that's just crazy talk."

~~~~~~~

9x17 (4.7.02)

As Doggett pushes the swinging doors into the morgue open, we can hear Scully on the phone. From the tenor of her voice and the fact that she is standing with one hand planted on her hip, it is obvious that she is angry.

"No, I don't understand," Scully says firmly. "I do understand that I was the beneficiary of former Agent Mulder's death benefits through the Bureau and since former Agent Mulder is very much alive, I understand exactly why I repaid those death benefits to the Bureau. I also understand that when Agent Mulder was returned to active duty that he was restituted for all lost back pay, eventually. What I don't understand is how I, personally, have come to owe the Bureau money when I restituted what was paid." She listens and then shakes her head in disbelief. "Fees? I am being charged an administrative fee." Her tone is one of incredulity. "Based on what?" She listens again and her face hardens. "I see," she answers shortly. "I'll be in touch," she says and hangs up.

Doggett whistles softly. "You're kidding, right?" 

She shakes her head. "I only wish I was, Agent Doggett. You cannot begin to imagine the legal ramifications of Mulder's death *and* resurrection last year."

Doggett lets that last statement lie there on the floor for a minute, then says, "What's amazin' is that the FBI already has a fee for such an eventuality," he remarks acerbically, "but then again there's got to be a good reason that Bureau is the agency's middle name, right?"

Scully is a bit taken aback at his harsh tone. "That's not like you, Agent Doggett. What's going on?" 

Doggett snorts, "Well, comparatively speaking, it's probably nothing, Agent Scully, but let's just say I didn't used to believe in conspiracy theories." Scully's eyebrow raises. "And then I came to work for the X-Files."

"And now?" Scully asks.

"Well, let's just say that I would rather go out into the field and tangle with all manner of mutants then spend another morning with Chesty Short," Doggett spits out.

"Ah," Scully says, "Agent Short."

"Yes," Doggett answers, "He mentioned that you had a passing acquaintance." He pauses. "Is it true that Mulder belted him one?" Scully nods slowly, not quite sure of Doggett's response. Doggett smiles a large and wolfish grin. "Remind me to shake Mulder's hand next time I see him, would you, Agent Scully? It's the closest I'll get to doing the deed myself."

Scully rolls her eyes at Doggett's display of male-bonding and moves over to where the body in question lies waiting.

~~~~~~~

9x18 (4.14.02)

Skinner walks in to the X-Files office to find Scully engrossed in a conversation with Doggett and Reyes about the current case. He is carrying an envelope. He seems both worried and annoyed.

"Agent Scully," Skinner says smoothly, "I was hoping that you'd be here, since this concerns you."

"Sir?" Scully asks curiously as Skinner sighs, patting his tie down in a nervous gesture. "What is that?"

"It's the results of the Bureau-wide audit that Deputy Director Kersh ordered recently. He's proposing a number of changes based upon 'proficiencies' that are supposedly 'causally-related'," Skinner says. 

Doggett squints at this impenetrable language. Reyes looks wary. Scully looks tired. "And?" she asks.

"It's his proposal that there not be crossover amongst scientific disciplines within the Bureau, that each scientific division should stay solely within its area of specialty, with no reference to other divisions." Scully turns around and walks away from the group.

"Meaning?" Doggett raps out.

Scully turns back to face the group. "Meaning that toxicology is done by toxicologists, DNA analysis done by geneticists and pathology," she pauses, "done by pathologists."

"That is correct," Skinner says. 

Reyes interrupts before Doggett can speak, "But isn't everybody on staff at the Bureau cross-trained in some way?" she asks. "What's the point of us all being highly educated and trained if we can't apply those skills in a collaborative forum?"

Scully answers for Skinner. "What applies to field agents does not apply for the scientific staff in general. The general scientific staff is pretty field specific, since the training tends to be highly differentiated. Pathologists, however, do tend to cross over into a number of fields because causes of death, and issues of identification of John Doe corpses, tend to require a great deal of generalist scientific knowledge."

"That is correct," Skinner says, "but what this report is saying is that those so-called generalist scientific skills may only be applied to forensic science insofar as it relates to death."

Scully nods, "In other words, if this proposal flies, I can no longer do any kind of scientific work for the X-Files that involves living creatures." Her voice is deathly calm. 

Doggett is livid. "Is that what it means?" he demands of Skinner.

"That is the way I would interpret it," says Skinner. 

"Who would be in charge of the kind of work we do in the X-Files?" Reyes asks, in a dark tone.

"From the looks of things," Skinner answers, "I'd say that Agent Gordon will get that assignment."

"Son of a --" Doggett breaks off. He turns to look from Skinner to Scully, but she has turned her back on the group again. "Can we stop this thing?" he asks Skinner. 

Scully laughs, but it is a hard, hollow sound. She shakes her head 'no', but she doesn't say a word. Reyes and Doggett turn and look at Skinner, but he is watching Scully with despair and anger written on his face. She looks down at her watch. "I'm off the clock," she announces suddenly. "I'm going home." She gathers her files and turns to leave without looking at any of them, Skinner included.

"Tell Mulder and Will 'hi' from me," Reyes says softly as Scully crosses the threshold.

Scully turns briefly and looks at them, then nods and says, "Good Night." She turns and walks out the door. 

~~~~~~~

9x19 (4.21.02)

Doggett and Scully are on a stakeout in Virginia, sitting in a bureau-issued sedan. All is quiet as the camera moves in.

"Thanks for coming on this stakeout with me this evening, Agent Scully," Doggett says.

"Well, stakeouts are a part of every field agent's duties, Agent Doggett," Scully says sarcastically.

"Still," Doggett says, "I appreciate it." There is a lull in the conversation. "I noticed you haven't called Mulder this evening," Doggett says. He waits.

Scully is looking through binoculars at the dark house across the street. "He's away on business," she says. "I'll call him later on." She pauses, then adds. "Will's getting spoiled rotten at Grandma's," in a wry tone.

"Ain't that a trip?" Doggett asks.

Scully lowers the binoculars and looks at him questioningly.

"Grandparents," Doggett explains. "My father was the strictest man in the world, with rules for each and every situation" he emphasizes. "But the grandkids? They can run all over the house, eat off the good china, break things." He's gesturing, waving these things off. "It's all good."

Scully is laughing quietly. "It is a pretty amazing transformation," she says.

Doggett snorts, "It's an X-File."

Quiet reigns for a moment. "What's Mulder up to now? Did he write another book?"

Scully hesitates. "No," she said, "he's got the second one in pretty good shape," she raises the binoculars again, "but he did get an offer from a movie studio."

Doggett sits up straight. "They're making a movie out of Mulder's book?" 

Scully laughs again, "I don't know. Mulder wasn't too sure he wanted to take the deal, but it gave him a good excuse to go out to California." She seems a little subdued. 

"Is this about those reports I got last week?" Doggett asks.

She glances over at Doggett swiftly.

"I know Mulder sends me stuff, Agent Scully," Doggett says plainly. "I appreciate his discretion, but after nearly two years of reading the man's reports I think I know his writing style."

Scully smiles slowly and says enigmatically, "You do, huh? Well, I appreciate your discretion. We can't afford not to pay attention, Agent Doggett. No matter what the Bureau says." 

"You worried about Will?" he asks bluntly.

"How can I not be?" she answers, looking him in the eye.

Doggett turns away after a minute. It is clear he understands. "So," he says abruptly, "when are we going to see this mythological book of Mulder's on the shelves, Agent Scully?" He rubs his hands together. "I can't wait to read it."

Scully is playing with the cord of the binoculars. She has an odd expression on her face.

"Agent Scully?" he asks again. Something occurs to him. "He wrote under a pseudonym, didn't he?" She doesn't answer him right away. "Didn't he?"

Scully finally nods. "The way the Bureau's been behaving..."

"It makes sense," Doggett says. "So, what's his name?"

Scully hesitates again, but she sees that Doggett isn't going to be back down. "D.W. Lazarus," she says finally.

Doggett is thunderstruck. "D.W. Lazarus?" he parrots. "This D.W. Lazarus?" He fishes a hardback book off the back seat and stares at the cover. 

Scully is biting her lip. "You like it though, I mean, you said you did. You even recommended it to me," she points out.

"D.W.," Doggett breathes, "Dana, William ... and Lazarus makes three." He looks at Scully.

"He's pretty clever sometimes, isn't he?" she asks innocently. 

Doggett laughs out loud.

~~~~~~~

9x20 (5.5.02)

"Dana," Reyes blurts out when Scully answers the phone. 

"Yes," she says shortly, clearly unsure of who is calling. 

"It's Monica," Reyes says. "Are you alone?" 

"Yes," Scully says, crossing her arms. The camera pulls back to reveal what looks like a family room. There are children's toys scattered on the floor. In the background there is a cluttered desk with piles of paper on it. 

"Where are Mulder and Will?" Reyes asks.

"What's going on, Monica?" Scully asks, instead of answering. 

"John just had a run-in with Billy Miles," she answers. 

Scully immediately looks alarmed. She pulls keys out of her pocket and strides across the room to an armoire. She pulls out a lockbox and retrieves her gun. "Mulder took Will with him while he went for a run," she says. "I have to go."

"Call me back!" Monica yells as Scully disconnects.

~~~~~~~

9x21 (5.12.02)

Part 1 

Kersh is interrogating Doggett in his office, while Reyes stands nearby.

"Am I to understand that you now believe in the existence of aliens, Agent Doggett?" Kersh sneers. "Specifically, in alien replacements with self-regenerating metal alloy spinal columns?" There is cold condescension in his tone as he reads from the piece of paper in front of him.

"The metal alloy in question is a compound never before seen on Earth. Its very properties --" Doggett is interrupted.

"Industrial technology is advancing in leaps and bounds everyday, Agent Doggett. Are you now telling me that you are literate with all aspects of current metallurgical research or are you merely parroting the continually confounding work submitted to this Bureau by Agent Scully? I believe that even a cursory examination of her scientific training will rule her out as being a metallurgy expert." Kersh expels all of this dialogue in one breath.

Doggett begins, "Agent Scully's work has always been of the highest standard --" Kersh interrupts Doggett again. 

"I believe that a cursory examination of your curriculum vitae would rule you out as being able to give expert testimony in that regard, Agent Doggett. While your loyalty is admirable, it does not serve you well in this situation. This metallic vertebrae, if it did exist, was probably exactly what Agent Gordon hypothesized that it was, the next level of cerebrospinal research being developed for medical purposes."

Reyes' voice cuts across the room with quiet force, "You don't need to be a medical expert to know that the normal human body would reject such a densely metallic component. There is no precedent for it in the literature, or in any clinical studies currently being conducted. A cursory search of Medline--"

Kersh cuts her off. "I sincerely doubt that you know all of the research that is being privately funded in this country, Agent Reyes. If some, say eccentric millionaire with an interest in robotics had privately funded a study about so-called cyborg technology, I highly doubt that you would be alerted or made privy to that information."

"Oh, I see," Doggett says. "We're supposed to believe that you have some knowledge of such a study." 

Kersh holds out his hands in a gesture that implies Doggett's supposition is correct. 

"Uh, huh," Doggett continues, "And of course, you won't be sharing this information with us, right?"

Kersh concurs with a brief nod. 

"So, basically, any evidence for a highly implausible theory that you believe in is acceptable, but no other possibilities will be entertained."

"I ceased to be entertained by you, or Agent Scully, quite some time ago, John," Kersh answers. "Dismissed." 

Seething but restrained, Doggett turns to leave the room after Reyes lays her hand on his shoulder. 

"Oh, Agent Doggett," Kersh says, "when you do see Agent Scully," he spits out the last two words as if they leave a bad taste in his mouth, "do tell her that I'm looking for her."

Reyes and Doggett leave his office without further words.

~~~~~~~

9x22 (5.19.01)

Part 2

Skinner signals his entrance into the X-Files office by knocking softly on the door. Scully is standing in the middle of the room, looking around as if she's trying to absorb it all into her memory. 

"I want you to know, Agent Scully," he begins. He is clearly struggling with powerful emotions. "Dana," he continues, "I hope that you know that I did everything possible to stop Deputy Director Kersh from dismissing you."

Scully is nodding. "I have no doubt you did, Assistant Director Skinner," she says firmly, then adds, "Walter. In fact, I know you did, but let's face it, the handwriting's been on the wall for me since the day Mulder walked back into this office alive." She looks up at Skinner and there is a kind of fierceness in her gaze that has been missing for a while. She is unbowed.

Skinner nods.

"You know," she turns and gestures around the room, "I came down here to say goodbye, to maybe find the last few little things that I had left here in this office, but I realized something."

"What's that?" Skinner asks her.

"The things I learned here, the experiences I've had from being a part of this, aren't anything I could take away with me in a box," she says, "and they certainly couldn't be taken away from me by a petty bureaucrat like Kersh." Skinner smiles at her words. "I still have work to do," she says and crosses the office to where Skinner stands. She holds out her hand. "It's been a pleasure, Sir," she says. "I'm sure that I'll be working with you again in the future." She stands up on her tiptoes and kisses Skinner soundly on the cheek, then stands on her feet and looks at him significantly. "You'll know where to find us when that time comes, Sir."

She turns and walks out of the door of the X-Files office with her shoulders squared and her head held high.

*~*

Scully's SUV pulls up the driveway of house with an open garage door. She passes under the basketball hoop as she pulls her car into the empty slot. Another car, with a visible baby seat in the back, occupies the other space. She crosses into the house and calls out an echoing 'hello'. The camera follows around the empty rooms on the first floor as she sheds her jacket and locks up her weapon. As the camera passes by, we see a partly folded basket of laundry on the dining room table. By the crowded desk at the back of the room, a fax machine is spitting out pages. She picks up one and we can see that it's from the Lone Gunmen.

She places the information gently but firmly back in the tray and walks through the kitchen. It is cluttered, but relatively clean, with dishes drying on the rack next to the sink, and a half-full sippy cup standing on the counter. She kicks off her shoes next to the back door and they land in a pile of sneakers both large and small. She is smiling at something we cannot see outside the glass deck doors that come off the kitchen.

As she slides the glass doors open, we can hear the low murmur of a familiar male voice reading, in different parts. Just off the deck, there is an oversized hammock strung between two trees. Mulder is lying in the hammock, reading the end of "Go Dog Go" to an enthusiastic Will. 

"Look, see the girl dog? She's climbing down the ladder from the treetop party, still wearing that crazy hat. And here's the boy dog, just pulling up in his cool convertible," Mulder is interpreting the illustrations for Will.

"Hello, again," Mulder says in a low, intimate voice.

"And now, do you like my hat?" he asks himself in a funny, high voice.

"I do. What a hat! I like it. I-"

"- like that party hat," Scully finishes in a mock, masculine voice.

Will looks up and sees his mother. "Hi!" he shrieks out. He waves.

Mulder looks up at Scully and smiles, shading his eyes against the sun as she walks toward them.

"There you are," he says as if she has been gone forever. "We thought you'd never get home. Right, buddy?" he asks Will.

Will babbles in agreement and reaches up to Scully. She lifts him in the air and gives him a big kiss and a hug before bending to kiss Mulder. He rocks the hammock slightly while she's trying to climb aboard and she smacks him. Mulder feigns that she has injured him greatly, trying to amuse Will. Will thinks it's all funny.

Scully settles Will between them as Mulder puts his arm around her and addresses Will. "We'll just do that last little bit over again, OK, pal?" Will claps.

Mulder cues Scully with his chin as she smiles at the two of them. "It's your line, Mama," he says. She kisses him again, then says, in a rather silly voice, "And now, do you like my hat?"

"I do. What a hat! I like it. I like that party hat," Mulder enthuses.

"Goodbye!" says Scully, as Mulder narrates the pictures in the book. 

"And they climb into the cool convertible together, the boy dog and the girl dog, 'cause everybody should own a convertible," he says, giving Scully a sly look.

"Mulder," Scully warns, shaking her head.

"'Goodbye!'" He waves Will's hand. "And they drive and they drive and they drive." He makes zooming noises and rocks the hammock as the camera pulls back, "until they finally find their very own tree. There, see the tree?" Will claps and the camera climbs away from them, pulling up to a bird's eye view. "And they'll climb the ladder all the way to the top…and make the treetop rock all night long!" He is rocking their hammock in earnest now, looking at Scully significantly over their baby's head.

As the screen fades to black, we hear Scully say, "That wasn't on the page, Mulder," in a dry voice.

"Ah, Scully," Mulder retorts. "Don't you know by now? You've got to learn to read between the lines. That's where all the good stuff happens."

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and 1013? I'm feeling magnanimous. Go ahead and borrow anything that you like. No, really. It seems only fair. Plus, I probably won't be watching, so … how will I know?
> 
> Originally posted in June of 2001, before S9 began ... And I never did watch the whole damned thing.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my sister Suzanne for her sharp eye and excellent suggestions.


End file.
